


Lucky

by keysburg



Series: Agent Carter S2 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel's POV, Denial, Engagement, F/M, Fake Happiness, Implied Angst, Unbeta'd, don't mind me i just enjoy suffering, everything's coming up milhouse, spoilers for the atomic job s2ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wouldn't Daniel be happy? Everything is working out his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

It hadn’t gone to plan, but the outcome was more than alright. They found the ring, and Violet was probably showing it to her coworkers right now. It might even be better that things went awry. Now they had a story to tell. It meant being with his agents--his team--laughing and joking. Daniel never even hoped to have this in New York. He had been content to have a job, a mission. He told himself he didn’t need to be included in the type camaraderie his coworkers had shared. They teased Krzeminski for his wife and girlfriends, Jack for flirting with every new telephone operator, all trying to outdo each other. The competition Dooley encouraged for results had also produced a mean spirited frisson in the bullpen, rivalry turned sour.

It was different here, among men Daniel had picked himself. He had made a few missteps--Samberly was proof enough of that--and there might be more than one mole among them. Despite that, his Los Angeles office lacked the edge that New York had held. The jokes at his expense held no barbs, no envy, just a little good-natured jealousy. From here the path was clear. He’d continue to reward cooperation among his staff, to suss out anyone with sinister motives. He could count on Peggy to keep poking the bear, and that would show him just how far the Council could reach. It was only matter of time. 

Soon he was going to have a great girl to go home to as well. Meeting Violet was the most serendipitous gift Los Angeles had for him. She was finishing up her physical therapy rotation and Daniel--he had gotten a bit lazy in New York. The promotion required discipline but late nights made a convenient excuse to skip his exercises. Too much desk time and he started to lose some of his hard-earned strength, and that wouldn’t do for a Chief. The remedial therapy had been brutal but it made the time fly. Violet made it go by even quicker, although he still ended up counting the days until her rotation ended and he could ask her out. Then they already knew each other, already established an ease between them. She knew more about his prosthetic than he did, no worries about that hurdle. And it was just good. A few months in Los Angeles and Daniel felt like a new man, or one he thought had been long gone. He had work worth doing and a happy home awaiting him, sweet as can be. Even Rose’s pie tasted better now, although she swore she hadn’t changed the recipe. 

And if his heart squeezed a little when Peggy came in, when she said the right things, it was fine. Daniel wouldn’t wonder if she actually meant them; there wouldn’t be any more daydreams to quash. There was no need for such visions when you have a real life, with good all around. Even Samberly had just the thing for Peggy’s next operation, and wasn’t that lucky?

Once you see providence, it appears everywhere. The world stuttered to a halt when Peggy fell, somehow fortune carried them through. She was hurt, but would recover. Her injury was surprisingly, blessedly uncomplicated. They had enemies everywhere, but he had a safe haven when Peggy needed it. Taking Rose and Samberly out in the field had been a big risk. Now he had their measure, more arrows in his quiver. The uranium rods were secure; Peggy had a mansion to lounge in and a full service butler for her convalescence. And Daniel had Violet. How grand was that?


End file.
